Talk:All about : Queen Elsa/@comment-108.39.98.157-20171110154006/@comment-108.39.98.157-20171110230939
The queen of Arendelle: (grabbing Anna) Anna, get away from them! Don't listen to them! Get away from them! your room! I said "Excuse me! What are you doing?! The queen of Arendelle: (Still tugging on her other, younger daughter, Anna and struggling desperately) Anna, I said listen to me! Get beck to your room! Get away from them! "Oh, we've already told Anna everything since you and your husband still refused to do so yourselves or better yet, also refused to allow your favorite daughter, Elsa to do so herself too." The queen of Arendelle: You already did what?! (grunting in frustration) Anna: Mom, Dad, how could you? The queen of Arendelle: (Desperately) But Anna, just listen to me! "It's too late to stop it, your majesties. We already told Anna the whole entire truth." "And it's for your own good. You're already disowned as her parents for not telling her the truth." "Yeah. Come on, Anna. Let's get you to your new home! Arendelle wasn't really worthy to be your home ever since as long as their favorite daughter, Elsa's always there." The queen of Arendelle: (desperately) No! Anna, please! You can't! You to stay here and be safe! They will use you! All of you, please, just listen to me! "We will not use Anna." (defending Anna from her parents, especially even only her former sister, Elsa and from Grand Pabbie) "I can't believe any of you three royal cowards of Aren-delle." "How dare all of you royal cowards of Aren-delle failed to be straight with Anna for past years ago?" "Yes, we understand how Anna really felt about not allowed to know about your favorite little girls, Elsa's ice magic powers anymore. Not even letting your favorite daughter, Elsa outside of Aren-delle anymore was even unfair until she's finally able to control her ice magic powers at last. An act of true love thaw a frozen heart which was something you should've find out about. Do you realize not informing your other daughter, Anna about your favorite daughter, Elsa's ice magic powers nor the childhood accident or WHY remembering your brat of a daughter's ice magic powers is wrong and a bad idea? We actually did what you two, your favorite little girl, Elsa and Grand Pabbie failed to do yourselves or should've done yourselves back then before. We're more of an actual, real family to Anna than you three cowards should've been yourselves back then before. You all do realize you'll regret that protection, right? We told your other daughter, Anna that we're all sorry she felt that way." "We do anything to avoid failing and disappointing Anna no matter what unlike all of the three of you! That is why we were there for Anna which you all failed to do. You were all as bad as Grand Pabbie!" "If there's anybody who deserves to be disowned as Anna's family, it's you two and your favorite daughter, Elsa, isn't it?" "That's not fair that Anna just had to forget all about your favorite little girl, Elsa's ice magic powers and you know it, don't you?!" "Yeah! You couldn't even allow Anna to know about your brat of a favorite daughter, Elsa's ice magic powers long enough anymore at all just because an accident did happen?! You should've done anything to prevent the accidents from happening back then before! You could've at last taught your favorite little girl, Elsa how to embrace not only her ice magic powers but also herself for who she really was born to be back then before but no, instead you just had to tell her to conceal her ice magic powers and she just had to wear gloves to keep her ice magic powers hidden. I did what you two should've done yourselves. You were less straight with her for so long. Anna would've even had many fun things even without the likes of your favorite daughter, Elsa?!" "No offense to you, former rulers of Aren-delle if you're dead now, but making Anna forget all about your favorite little girl, Elsa's ice magic powers? NOT cool at all. Understand?" "What were you two cowardly royal rulers of Aren-delle thinking?!" "Lying to Anna about why Elsa chose to isolate herself?!" "Never letting Anna see the actual reason why Elsa chose to isolate herself from her and everyone else?!" "We KNOW why none of you could easily tell Anna because all of the three of you were all still too caught up in your cowardly misguidances and Anna was there in Aren-delle only to be nothing but less focused on and neglected by you two and it was all because of your most all time favorite little girl, especially that brat, Elsa, wasn't it? Once we've finally shown Anna all of her true, real, old memories of Elsa's ice magic powers and the childhood accident and you wanna know how did it go? Anna took it from very badly to worse-" "Neither of you have ever even given your favorite little girl, Elsa any permission to find the right time or moment to be straight with Anna from now on nor free her from being isolated all because you were scared that anybody would rather react unkindly if only they found out your favorite daughters happen to have special, ice magic powers, especially any ordinary, normal magic fearers- and you know what? I don't like that at all. You were lucky that your favorite daughter, Elsa couldn't do nor said anything to talk nor knock some sense into you about properly raising Anna better than ever or be more straight with Anna at all, weren't you? "Anna, stop listening to them! They're lying! They're just using you to turn into your sister, Elsa's opponent! And-" "Face it, former rulers of Arendelle. You clearly screwed up and so did your favorite little girl, Elsa and that stupid old rock troll, Grand Pabbie." Anna: (close to tears not of sadness but of pure anger, fury, rage, hatred and disgust towards both of her parents) How could you? You... you two lied to me about everything, all my life. The king of Aren-delle: You don't understand. We did it to keep you safe- The former queen of Aren-delle: Anna, just listen to me! Anna (glaring and scowling at both of her parents who were shocked): No I won't listen to you. Why don't you go back to Elsa? She's your favorite, anyways. The king of Arendelle: Anna, you know that's not true. Your mother and I love you very much. Anna: (glaring, scowling and glowering at her parents who were shocked, demanding): Yeah, just not as much as her. Why should I believe anything you say now? How can I trust you, after past years ago, I've been living away from your favorite little girl, Elsa... I get it; she's prettier than I am, smarter and she's the heiress; I'm just the plain, dumb, clumsy spare and nothing's going to change that. She's the reason why neither of you care about me. The king of Arendelle: Listen to me, Anna. You're none of those things. You're just as beautiful, smart, and just as important as your sister, Elsa. Anna: They were right. None of you are worthy of me. King of Arendelle: You don't mean that. Anna: Yes I do. (starts sobbing angrily, and she was held closer, comforted and her hair was stroked gently until she broke free from them, turned around and stormed off away from her parents) The queen of Aren-delle: (Desperately) Anna, wait! You know that's not true. We care about you. You don't mean that! Come back! We never meant for this to happen... (Sighing) I just didn't want anything bad happen to Anna. The king of Aren-delle: What were we thinking?